talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefeeru
Resident of Wolf Earth, Federal Pontifex. Self centered, passionate but aggressive. She loves to change the ferraiolone, as well as talk in a chaffing tone, which causes seniors of the Church headaches. Most of her colleagues think she's a fox. She's ranked as No.2 of The Most Popular Women of Federal. Recently she's mingles with Alven's party, and really interested in Alven, who always succumbs to her. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * First Recharge Gift Pack * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Swaying Scales * Title Attribute: Increase Restoration of fire type characters in the party by 30. Story of Resonance A just person The pair of fox-like ears often make people misunderstand Nefeeru. Contrary to her Glamorous and cocky appearance, the white robe she wears and scepter she carries tell you her real identity: She is the Federal Church’s Grand Priest, a pious disciple. Disciples and church Although her personality and mannerisms make her appear a little at odds with her disciple identity, but her passion enabled her to raise charity money for the poor citizens. It’s also her persistence and her courageous personality that gave her the courage to reveal the hidden secret of the church and save the abused children. As a center of worship, the church gives relief to the poor and runs schools. In the places that the Federal government is unable to reach, the church acts as the body that gives order and justice to the area. Nefeeru lost her parents when she was young, and drifted from place to place in Federal, it was the church that eventually gave her warmth. At first, the priests had a problem with that pair of fox-like ears, but they eventually agreed after Nefeeru’s pestering. And just like that, a disciple that didn’t appear particularly pious and committed turned out to be extremely passionate when aiding the poor and raising charity money. Nefeeru was great at thinking up crafty ideas, she knew how to use her beautiful appearance and kind words to get charity money from the wealthy, and has rescued many vagrant orphans in the name of the church. Different from those other strict and serious church followers, her approachable attitude was loved by children, and even those disciples that originally held prejudices against her gradually approved of her after seeing the way she smiled when caring for children and the devotion she put into raising charity money. But the church's dark side is eventually revealed: The head priest not only used charity money for his own private pleasure, but Nefeeru also discovered that he abused children. However she didn't know why but the children wouldn't speak out about where they got their scars. This was the first time that Nefeeru discarded her care-free attitude. During a morning meeting, she angrily teared her robe and stood up, asking the head priest where the charity money has gone and what he did with the children. But the priest denied the allegations and accused Nefeeru of defamation. The priest knew that these kids didn’t dare to speak up against him. Without the church they’d have nowhere to go. Just as the head priest believed he had won, a priest behind him stood up. It turned out that lots of them had suffered at the hands of the head priest as they were growing up, but they didn’t dare to speak out. It was the pious attitude and courage of the new Nefeeru that has influenced them. By the time an old priest brought out the church’s financial ledgers, the head priest was already out of ideas. Nefeeru then encouraged the children to bravely show their scars and accused the head priest. The church followers rushed forth and took down this disgraced head priest in an instant. With the corrupt priest punished, the Central Church publicly announced their support for Nefeeru’s deeds and hoped to give her a job in the church. But Nefeeru knew, she had merely taken her first step in helping the people. Pious wolf girl Nefeeru used her own actions to prove that she had been abused herself, the Central Church even publicly supported her and even gave her authority. But she did not become complacent and deservedly, Nefeeru moved up in the Church’s ranks. But just as she worked her way up to an enviable position, she announced her resignation of her high post and went back to being a common disciple. After getting a job from the church, Nefeeru became a low-ranking priest. Nefeeru hoped to use this little bit of authority to help more people, and didn’t use it for her personal gain. When preaching, her passionate, beautiful appearance and her kind words quickly drew in more and more followers. Even the central church had to admit that even though she was one of the People of Earth, her attitude towards the faith and doctrine was more genuine than many human priests. Thus she was promoted from just a lower Priest into a city Deacon, and then into the Deacon of multiple cities. Nefeeru also recognized that the authority bestowed upon her by the church brought her many benefits, unlike before she was now able to use the charity funds in a better way rather than being embezzled and wasted. She’s able to build more schools for kids, build shelters for the poor and give them food. But the greater her authority was, the greater her difficulties were. Nefeeru also found that demands on resources were increasingly higher. Even through careful financial planning and calculation, she was unable to fully satisfy church expenditure. And her promotion made her start to realize that she was unable to carefully investigate every matter herself. She wasn't able to do everything herself. Up until one day, upon entering the church she heard the protests and shouts of her church followers. It sounded like they were protesting about a few members of the clergy who recently wasted charity funds and oppressed the church followers. The time when she questioned the Head Priest herself appearing before her eyes, along with those other brave clergymen who stood up in support. Nefeeru was awoken by a revelation and headed straight to the Central Church herself. In front of the skeptical gaze of the crowd, Nefeeru told the church that she hoped she can return to being a disciple of the church instead of just sitting in a great church. The Central Church not only agreed to Nefeeru’s demand but also gave her a sceptre that represents the church. The scales on the top of the sceptre represent the authority to pass judgement. In other words, the church supports Nefeeru’s actions. Pious Nefeeru finally realized where her true place was--by the follower’s side. Except for the unauthorized modifications that she made to her robes that gave the Central Church a headache, the once High Priest Nefeeru will use her two hands, and her sceptre to continue to help those who need helping... Category:Characters